


Rocky II is Awesome

by LAG1995



Series: Spideypool one shots [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Tumblr Prompt, Zoo, rocky II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG1995/pseuds/LAG1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade consults the most romantic movie ever to make a grand gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky II is Awesome

Wade was not known for being what most would call romantic, he was rude, crude, loud, and liked to talk about his sex life. Peter could not help but love the un-romantic man though even with his dad's chagrin and offers to make Wade disappear. Wade learned what little he did know about romance from action movies, not the most romantic bunch of movies out there.

One of Wade's favorite movies was Rocky, well Rocky II, Wade thought it was the stupidest thing ever to make a movie about a guy that loses his fight. It did not matter how many times Peter would try to tell him that there was a moral behind the loss, and it did not win an oscar for nothing, Wade would not hear any of it.

When Peter and Wade sat down to watch Rocky II, Wade payed rapt attention to the zoo scene. Wade thought that it was the most brilliant idea ever. He kept it t himself though, because Rocky did not tell Adrian where they were going in the movie so he wanted to keep to the script.

Wade and Peter rode the subway to the city zoo the next day, Peter not knowing there destination. Peter was not worried he could handle himself if Wade was yet again getting him into trouble. He learned long ago to just role with it and quit asking Wade questions about his actions, because most of the time his actions were spontaneous and had no rhyme or reason behind them.

When the two men walked up to the entrance of the zoo hand in hand, and Peter finally got a good understanding of where they were going he was confused. Typically there dates consisted of airsoft fights, taco bell, or paint ball. Occasionally they would go see a movie when Peter picked the destination, but Wade could not behave in movie theaters and they constantly got thrown out like thirteen year old kids that just got permission to go by themselves.

"Why are we at the zoo Wade" Peter asked as his boyfriend paid for their tickets inside.

"Duh, Petey Pie cause its romantic" HE said rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How is the zoo romantic" Peter asked as Wade dragged him off to the tiger exhibit, Peter just prayed he would not try to get into the cage with them.

"Duh, its only in like the most Romantic movie ever" Wade said and Peter rolled his eyes becoming exasperated.

"What movie are you talking about? I thought you didn't watch 'chick flicks'" Peter asked, Wade considered every movie that was not action a chickflick, for Gods sakes he called True Grit a chick flick.

"Eww... Chick flicks aren't romantic, I'm talking about Rocky II duh" Wade said throwing his hands up like Peter was the ridiculous one. When Peter finally processes what he was saying he threw back his head and laughed a big belly laugh.

"What?" Wade asked Peter. Peter smiled at his goofy boyfriend who God bless his heart was honestly trying to be romantic.

"Nothing, Wilson" Peter tugged Wades larger frame closer to him and went up on tip toes to lay a kiss on his boyfriend full wet mouth.

"Stallone has got to be one of the most romantical guys out there" Wade said talking through their kisses.

"I don't know Wade, I think you may have him beat, babycakes" Peter said deepening the kiss to try to shut Wade up, something that was near impossible. Peter and Wade spent another hour at the zoo until inevitably they were kicked out when Wade decided he wanted to try to ride a rhino.


End file.
